La navidad Magica de Yuuko y Natsuki
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Ambas devastadas por un mal presagio de amor, pero unidas por un solo sentimiento. (YuukoxNatsuki)
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noches, días, tardes o lo que sea en el momento que estés leyendo esto. Si, ya sé que ya paso navidad pero para compensarlo esto salió de mi mente después de ver que hay muchos Fanfic's de Hibike euphonium, lo malo es que todos siempre están ubicados en el shippeo Reina y Kumiko, así que decidí darle un giro de tuerca a esto con un shippeo que nadie da oportunidad o que nadie ve más allá.**

 **Así que sin más pues lean con gusto, y recuerda que si te gusta deja tu comentario para escribir más.**

 _Yuuko Pov_ **.**

 _Navidad, la época en la que la gente aprovecha para comprar regalos, perdonar a alguien que te hirió o en algunos casos para encontrar el amor. Esto último es lo que más funciona en estas épocas, pero no nos centremos en eso, estoy aquí sentada en la oscuridad y bajo la nieve, esperando que lo que había escuchado no fuera cierto y que fuera una mala pesadilla._

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Después de una ardua práctica en el salón de música decidí salir un poco encontrándome en el camino a Mizore que iba con Nozomi, al llegar a cierto punto de la escuela vi la escena que desato algo malo en mí. Allí estaban Kaori sempai y Asuka (a quienes se les veía nerviosas) al verlas tan juntas una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado en mi apareció, "celos" esa palabra que puede demostrarse con muchas acciones desagradables para la persona de la que estas enamorada._

 _Antes de saber que estaba sucediendo con aquella escena, vi como ambas chicas se estaban besando, algo dentro de mi estallo y al no poder ver más escape de la escena. Al llegar al salón todos me vieron, no me importo en lo más mínimo después de todo mi dignidad se puede reparar pero mi corazón no. Sin importarme más, escape del salón derramando lágrimas al final después de todo ella no me amaba como yo a ella._

 _ **Natsuki Pov.**_

 _Siendo sincera no sé porque estoy aquí en mi casa, en mi cuarto, derrotada y llorando. Lo único que recuerdo fue haber visto a Nozomi y a Mizore juntas riendo, siendo felices. Algo dentro de mí no pudo soportar la escena y decidí ir a casa, al pasar por el camino note que no era la única que tendría amargos recuerdos de navidad. Ya que a mi lado pasó Yuuko quien en ese pequeño segundo que paso a mi lado vi como lloraba. En parte suena cruel que lo diga, pero me alegra no ser la única que sufre por amor._

 _Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche al timbre de mi casa que sonaba como loco, decidí quitar mis pensamientos y abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Asuka._

" _¿Que sucede Asuka?" Conteste sin ganas y con poco sentimiento._

 _-¡Vamos necesito tu ayuda!- Dijo ella con mucha energía._

" _De nuevo replanteare mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Conteste algo intrigada._

 _-Es Yuuko, al parecer está muy deprimida por ver el romance que tengo con Kaori-_

 _Pensé un poco las cosas, y llegue a una conclusión algo fuera de lugar incluso para mí, estaba decidida a no ver llorar a alguien más. Por lo que sin dudarlo ni un poco me puse mi tenis y hable con determinación "Te ayudare"._

 _Asuka y yo salimos de casa y nos encontramos con Kaori quien estaba con Kumiko y Reina (algo que se me hacía extraño a mi). Asuka le conto el plan a todas quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Ahora era momento de crear un milagro navideño para Yuuko…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Pequeño spam ;)**_

 _ **No olvides que si te gusto esta historia (o parte de ella ya que falta el final) darte un vuelta por mi cuenta de Wattpad (siempre o casi siempre subo algo ahí) para ver algo diferente de lo que escribo aquí.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir pues esperen la segunda (y ultima parte de esta historia navideña con toque Yuri).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada tengo que dar explicaciones, pues solo diré que entre tanta historia que escribo se me olvido darle final a esta, por esto les pido una disculpa a la gente que espero…**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos…**

Pov Natsuki.

El plan no estaba nada mal ideado, pero al parecer algo golpeteaba en mi estómago, mariposas, ¿será el sentimiento que pienso que es? …

Pov Yuuko.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi hogar, pero en el camino me encontré con Kumiko y con Reina, en parte estaba feliz por ellas, pero otra parte de mi les tenía algo de envidia, ¿Cómo es posible que casi todos la pasen bien en este día especial y que yo sea infeliz?

Mientras me detenía a saludar a ambas chicas, ambas me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron a una tienda. Lo raro fue cuando me compraron un nuevo listón y que me dejaron en un restaurante, donde "casualmente" estaban Kaori y Asuka.

-Hola- Me saludaron ambas con mucho entusiasmo.

"Hola" Conteste sin ganas, me dolía ver a Kaori con Asuka.

-No te pongas así- Hablo Asuka quien me miro y sonrió.

-Cierto- Le siguió el juego Kaori.

No dije nada, solo me di media vuelta lista para irme cuando un brazo me detuvo, era Kaori quien me estaba abrazando.

-Lamento haberte ilusionado y herido- Hablo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Algo en mi interior le decía que no llorara, que yo no valía la pena para sus lágrimas. Sorpresivamente ella solo se acercó a mí y me continúo abrazando.

-Mereces ser feliz, ve a la tienda de regalos- Me dijo ella para luego soltarme.

Hice caso a sus palabras y me dirigí a la tienda de regalos que estaba en el lugar, al llegar pude ver a Nozomi y a Mizore, quienes hablaban animadamente con Natsuki.

Al verme, Nozomi y Mizore se acercaron a mí y hablaron conmigo, ellas me habían contado que Natsuki también pasó por lo mismo que yo. Por primera vez deje de pensar en mí y comencé a pensar en cómo debió haber sufrido Natsuki, de repente y sin aviso previo lagrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra. Estaba llorando, no solo por mí, también por Natsuki.

Nozomi y Mizore se alejaron de mí para darle paso a Natsuki quien se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

-No estás sola, nunca lo olvides.- Ambas estábamos abrazadas y llorando.

"Eso ya lo sé, idiota" Luego de llorar comenzamos a hablar de cosas tontas y una cosa llevo a otra dejándonos en una situación bastante incomoda.

Amabas estábamos en lo más alto de la montaña donde se celebraban eventos, tomadas de las manos y una cerca de la otra.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Contesto desconcertada Natsuki.

"Lo que escuchaste idiota" Le conteste apenada.

Había pasado tiempo después de la navidad, después de esos días Natsuki y yo habíamos comenzado a llevarnos bien, parecíamos Reina y Kumiko. Al final, comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ella y, recíprocamente ella de mí.

Esa misma noche de Navidad había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos.

-Ya te había escuchado, solo quería ver si lo repetirías- Contesto ella entre risas.

"¡No te burles!" Conteste molesta y apenada.

Ella me había acercado hacia ella y me beso, me deje llevar por su acción.

-Te tardaste en decirlo- Hablo ella.

"Tonta estas rompiendo el ambiente" Conteste para luego darle otro beso.

Al final ambas miramos los fuegos artificiales mientras escuchábamos una hermosa melodía que anunciaba que esta sería una de las mejores navidades que tendríamos.

Fin.


End file.
